Dark Grepher
|-|Dark Grepher= |-|Dark Lucius LV4= |-|Dark Lucius LV6= |-|Dark Lucius LV8= Summary In an alternate timeline, Warrior Dai Grepher would take the dark path instead of the light path eventually discovering he was fighting an evil version of himself who would remain his adversary for a while. He later fought Umbral Horror Unform, but found himself outmatched by the creature. His adversary appeared during the fight and they worked together to defeat the dark beast. The adversary sacrifices his power to Dai Grepher in order for Dai Grepher to destroy the Umbral Horror Unform, but while the beast was defeated, Dai Grepher's weapon was damaged and rendered useless. After defeating Guardian Baou through unknown means, Dai Grepher takes up the demon's sword to replace his broken weapon. Unfortunately however, Baou was merely an extension of the sword, which began to sought Dai Grepher's body. Eventually, he submitted, becoming a rampaging monster. He later he fought D.D. Warrior Lady again and was sent to the different dimension. Going through the dimension hole, Dai Grepher ends up in a time portal universe where he made contact with his light future self. Both were surprised at seeing each other, but in response to Dai Grepher seeing a righteous version of himself, the darkness in Dai Grepher corrupted him even more, until, at the height of his mutation, he was completely unrecognizable as his former self. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least 9-A | At least 9-A | At least 9-A Name: Dark Grepher | Dark Lucius LV4 | Dark Lucius LV6 | Dark Lucius LV8 Origin: Yu-Gi-Oh! Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Level 4 Dark Attribute Warrior Type Monster | Level 4 Earth Attribute Fiend Type Monster | Level 6 Earth Attribute Fiend Type Monster | Level 8 Earth Attribute Fiend Type Monster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Skilled swordsman), Martial Arts (Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat), Empowerment (Used his power to make Dai Grepher stronger), Statistics Amplification (Wicked-Breaking Flamberge - Baou increases the power of the wielder), Power Nullification (Wicked-Breaking Flamberge - Baou nullifies the passive abilities of those killed by it) | All previous abilities plus Berserk Mode and Reactive Evolution (Able to evolve into his stronger form) | All previous abilities to a greater extent | All previous abilities to a greater extent plus BFR Attack Potency: Small Building level (Comparable to and fought both against and alongside Warrior Dai Grepher. His power was enough to allow Dai Grepher to defeat Umbral Horror Unform, which was previously overpowering him, as well as Guardian Baou.) | At least Small Building level (Stronger than his base form) | At least Small Building level (Much stronger than his LV4 form) | At least Small Building level (Much stronger than his LV6 form) Speed: At least Supersonic (Comparable to Dai Grepher) | At least Supersonic | At least Supersonic | At least Supersonic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class | At least Small Building Class | At least Small Building Class | At least Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level | At least Small Building level | At least Small Building level | At least Small Building level Stamina: Very High Range: Extended melee range with sword Standard Equipment: Wicked-Breaking Flamberge - Baou Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable Key: Dark Grepher | Dark Lucius LV4 | Dark Lucius LV6 | Dark Lucius LV8 Note: This profiles covers the Grepher from the official Master Guide storyline. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Evil Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Knights Category:Warriors Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Empowerment Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Berserkers Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:BFR Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 9